1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to input devices and, particularly, to a customizable keyboard.
2. Description of Related Art
Most conventional keyboards follow the qwerty style and cannot be changed. The input keys are fixed to the panel. For regular use these conventional keyboards may be adequate, however, if a user want to play games on his computer using a conventional keyboard, fat fingering may present a problem. Unlike regular typing, a user must input keystrokes depending on the input to the game being played. Therefore, during game playing and the speed of the reaction time of the user it is easy to press a non-active key by mistake.
What is needed, therefore, is a customizable keyboard, to overcome the above-described problems.